Legacy Incorporated
by velocity58
Summary: Five monsters, Joanna, Ginger, Kasi, Jimmy, and Kyle, find themselves trapped within the strange universe that is Star Wars the Clone Wars. Now enemies to the Republic and the Separatists, they must find a way home by repairing a Separatist ship and forming a bounty hunter company called "Legacy Incorporated!"
1. Prologue Part 1

**This is a crossover between Star Wars the Clone Wars and a comic book of my own creation. The following takes place after season 6.**

**Also, the OCs are monsters (vampires, witches, etc.) if you are not comfortable with monster/star wars crossovers, this is your chance to leave, but I assure you this'll be a fun ride. :)**

Grievous laughed as the republic star cruiser was destroyed. This made his one hundredth victory in battle against the republic, making his win/lose ratio 100:80. Given, it wasn't the best ratio, but at least the wins out-weighed the losses. This had been a great victory, however he felt a little strange that he wasn't able to fight the jedi onboard. Now all that was left was to steal the supplies from the outpost just ahead.

"Ready the boarding party and prepare to board!" He shouted to the nearest commander droid. "Let's go kill some clones!"

X

Onboard Outpost Gale, Buckle was shaking in his suit. He had just graduated from the clone academy and was ready to fight some clankers, but he was not prepared for this.

"Come on! We've got to protect the ship!" Commander Cody shouted nearby.

Buckle was a nervous wreck. As soon as he picked up his gun, he clumsily dropped it. Unfortunately, the commander noticed.

"Buckle! Pull yourself together!" He shouted.

"R-right." He said. "Sorry, sir."

Buckle picked up his gun and ran for the door.

Soon, Buckle reached the hatch where the droids were going to come in. He could already hear them cutting through. He pointed his gun at the door.

After a minute, the door burst open, crushing two other clones. Blaster shots rang through the hall as dozens of super battle droids followed by six commando droids followed.

One by one, the clones fell. It wasn't long before there was only half of Buckle's squad left. As the droids advanced, Buckle shook uncontrollably. Soon he was the one in the front. He knew it was hopeless. So he ran.

"Buckle!" Cody shouted as he kept shooting. "Get back in position!"

"I-I'm sorry commander! I can't!" He replied as he ran back into the interior of the ship.

Buckle felt guilty about leaving his brothers behind, but he was too scared of the battle droids. He had done simulations of battles in the academy, but he was not prepared for the real deal.

Buckle eventually reached the back of the outpost where he thought he was safe, but as soon as he turned into another hallway, he was met with twelve battle droids. Buckle immediately turned the other way and ducked into a medical room.

Buckle shut the door and drew his gun. He may be a coward, but maybe he could make a final stand.

He could hear the droids outside trying to cut through the door as he shook in his armor. He thought he was going to die, but then the craziest thing happened.

Just then, a flash of light lit up the room, temporarily blinding Buckle. Buckle looked at where the light was and saw what looked like a black hole. Then something exited the black hole and fell to the ground in front of him. When the light dimmed, he could see the figure more clearly. He was amazed to find on the ground, standing up, a woman dressed in a black leather jacket with street clothes that looked strange to him along with combat boots and some sort of large metal ring on her back.

The woman groaned as she held her head and stood to her full height.

"Ugh… gods… damnit… Ginger." She said as she fell forward.

Buckle caught her as she fell. For some reason, she felt… cold. Not cold as ice, but cold like a cool bottle of water in a hot summer day. Buckle thought she must have been very sick. He would have taken her to a medic if he wasn't under attack.

"Hey, miss. Are you okay?" He asked.

That's when he noticed the metal ring on her back. It looked almost… alien. It looked like it was able to grow into something bigger than it currently is. This sparked Buckle's curiosity. He reached for the ring and was about to touch it when a cold hand grabbed his wrist hard. It was as if he was being crushed by a super battle droid, or even Grievous. He looked at where the hand come from and saw the woman looking at him with anger in her eyes… no, not normal eyes, red eyes. Eyes as red as blood looking straight at Buckle as if she could see the fear behind Buckle's helmet.

"Don't touch the scythe." She said in a stern voice.

"Um… sorry." Buckle said.

The woman stood up and looked around the room.

"Okay, where am I this time?"

"Um… I beg your pardon?" Buckle asked, completely focused on the new and strange woman.

"Where. Am. I?" The woman asked, looking at Buckle with a fierce look.

"Oh. Um… you're on Outpost Gale in Republic sector 98-506. We're also in the middle of a fire fight with some clankers."

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Um… droids."

"Oh." She said, looking at the door, which was about half way cut through. "That explains the door."

"Yes, and I'd suggest that you'd get somewhere safe before they break through."

The woman looked at Buckle. "What's your name?"

"Um… Buckle." The clone said, confused, as he got behind a desk.

"Buckle…" The woman said. "Well listen, Buckle. I've been through Hell and back… literally in numerous situations before this. You honestly think I'm afraid of a few robots?"

"Um… miss?"

"Droids."

"Oh."

BANG!

Buckle and the woman looked at the door, which was completely off and in came two commando droids pointing blasters at Buckle and the woman.

"All non-clones will be taken to General Grievous for interrogation. You will comply." One said.

The woman smirked. "Oh really?" She spread her arms. "Well here I am."

The Commando droids looked at each other, confused as to why she would not resist (they were used to that). One walked toward the woman and attempted to grab her wrist, but as it did, the strangest thing happened. As it grabbed her wrist, the woman slapped the hand away and punched the droid in its chest, sending it ten feet backwards and into a wall.

The second commando droid looked at its fallen comrade and back to the woman, who was pulling out the disc on her back, which extended into a long, metal scythe.

The commando droid drew its blaster, but it was too late. By the time he did, the woman had cut him in half in the blink of an eye. The droid fell to the ground into three pieces as its partner got up and drew its blaster. He fired a few rounds at the woman.

The woman extended her hand and somehow, she absorbed the blasts from her hand. After a few shots, her hand glowed blood red and a red energy beam shot out from her palm, hitting the droid in the middle of its armor, making a hole the size of a fist in its chest. The droid slumped over, deactivated.

The woman looked over the droids in both curiosity and distaste. She shook her head.

"F #!ing robots." She said as she walked over to them. She looked over the machines for their wiring and eventually found them. She grabbed hold of them and began to absorb their remaining electrical charge. When she was done, she dropped the two droids and just as she did, the doors burst open. The woman whirled around and fired an energy bold at the door, almost hitting a clone in his helmet.

"The next one who moves through that door dies!" The woman shouted, pointing her glowing hands at the door.

"Stand down assassin!" Commander Cody shouted from behind the door.

"Assassin?" The woman asked, confused. "Who in Dante do you think I am?"

"Wait… commander!" Buckle shouted, standing between the woman and his brothers. "She's friendly! She killed the commando droids."

The clones and Cody peaked around the corner and pointed blasters at the woman, who pointed her glowing hands at them.

"I'm warning you. Back off!" The woman said.

"Wait!" Buckle said. "Just listen to me! She saved my life!"

The woman, Cody, and the clones looked at Buckle.

"Ha! Saved you?" The woman said. "Let's get one thing straight, I don't save people unless they're either my friends, important, or Bryan Cranston."

The clones were confused about what the woman just said, but continued to stay on guard.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Tell you what, you put away your guns, I'll put my scythe away. Sound good?"

"Very well. Slowly" Cody said.

The woman and the clones slowly put away their weapons. Afterwards, they walked back into the room.

"I'm Commander Cody. This is Dex, Jasper, Roll Down, Minx, and Rin." He said, pointing at the clones behind him. "You've already met Buckle."

Buckle waved at the woman.

"I'm Joanna Nightingale." The woman said. "And don't get the idea that we're friends. All I want to do is leave."

"Well that's gonna be hard to do." Cody said. "The whole station's under attack by an army of clankers and General Grievous."

"He's the commander of the droid army." Buckle continued as he looked between Joanna and Cody. "Sorry, Commander, but she's not from around here."

"Really?" Cody asked. "Then how did you get on this ship?"

"My gods damned friend teleported me here." Joanna said, pushing over a crate knocking it to the ground. "She was supposed to send me to the mall to meet my other friends, Kyle and Jimmy. I don't suppose you know where Myria is, would you?"

"Um… where?" Roll asked. "I've never heard of that planet before."

Joanna had a look of fear for a minute, but in a second she shook her head and was back to normal. "Whatever, I'll look it up later. Anyway, I'm assuming we need to get past this Grievous guy to get outa here, right?"

"Are you crazy?" Minx asked. "There's got to be at least a hundred droids out there!"

"Against the eight of us?" Jasper asked. "Forget it."

"General Grievous is one of the most powerful generals in the galaxy." Cody said. "Even if we had enough clones, it would be very difficult to stop him."

Joanna smirked. "Oh… so he's a fan of power, is he? Well then he's gonna love me."

Joanna walked toward the clones at the doorway and pushed them aside. The clones looked at each other, then cautiously follow her.

X

Buckle

I could hear the clanking of the droids as we walked down the hallway. Joanna was walking toward them. I was thankful the droids were still around the corner.

"Um… miss?" I asked. "Are you sure this is a good idea? That sounds like a lot of clankers."

"Don't be a p$##%." Joanna said, still looking forward. "And stop saying 'clankers'. It sounds weird."

Joanna signaled the clones to stop and we did. "Okay, they're right around the corner."

"Right." Cody said, looking at us. "Okay men, take cover behind the walls and…"

As soon as he began speaking, Joanna moved around the corner. Cody noticed this when it was too late.

"Hey! Wait!" He shouted.

We formed around the walls, which let us see the droids in front of Joanna. There were at least fifty battle droids and super battle droids in front of her, but the scariest part wasn't the droids, it was Joanna's smile. It was as if she welcomed death when facing them.

"Hello there." She said.

The droids opened fire on her.

Buckle's mouth dropped open. At lightning speed, Joanna absorbed the blaster shots with her hands. It was as if her arms were light itself as she absorbed the blasts. Over time, Buckle noticed that her eyes were glowing more and more red. After what seemed like mere seconds, Joanna ducked down, outstretched her hands, and shouted.

"CRYPTIC CANNON!" She shouted as red energy exploded from her hands in a ray of blinding light, which lasted for a few, solid seconds. When it dispersed, Joanna fell to her knees, obviously tired.

Buckle and the other clones peaked out into the other hallway to find it completely empty safe from a few burnt battle droid pieces and a large scorch mark across the back wall.

"Yeah… might have overdone… that one." Joanna said, out of breath.

Cody knelt down by Joanna. "Are you okay?"

Cody tried to put his hand on Joanna's shoulder, but she slapped it away and stood.

"I'm fine." She said. "I just need a minute."

"That was amazing!" Rin said, coming up to Joanna. "I've never seen someone do that before!"

"What are you?" Buckle asked.

Joanna looked at him and smiled. "I'm a Royal Vampire, bitch."

**BTW, I'm sorry I switched from first person to third a bit. I sometimes can't control that. But what do you care? This is a fan fic, not a novel. :P**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't exactly know what happened to Mandalore after the subduing of Darth Maul, so just bear with me.**

Kasi

Kasi had been following Ginger down the streets of the city for about an hour. They had appeared in the city streets, trying to find Joanna after Ginger's "accident."

Kasi didn't know what was weirder, the foreign aliens, the strange music, or the color scheme of the world. Everything was either grey or teal. She didn't want to admit it, but it was giving her a headache.

"Okay, that's it. We need to ask someone where Joanna is." Kasi said to Ginger.

Ginger groaned. "I told you, I have this under control. All I have to do is track her magical frequency. She's probably used some sort of energy bolt by now."

"And how do you…" Kasi was cut off when Ginger gave her a funny look. Kasi shrugged. "Fair enough."

"The best part is that I can track her from anywhere on the planet."

Kasi looked at Ginger. "What if she isn't on the planet?"

Ginger's smile faded. "I, uh… didn't think of that."

"Oh my god." Kasi said, face-palming.

"Okay, don't freak out. Maybe she hasn't attacked anyone yet."

"Joanna not getting into trouble? That'll be the day."

"Okay, look, let's just ask someone if they've seen her. There could be the chance that she's been knocked out or something."

Kasi sighed. It was a long shot, but it was their only way of finding Joanna. Besides, they weren't going to get anywhere by just walking around an entire planet… or several. But that's when she heard someone call out to them.

"Pst. Hey, lady." Someone to Kasi's right said. She and Ginger turned around to see another alien. This one had green skin, scales (or hair) that resembled a Mohawk, and blue eyes that looked like a blue outer space.

"What do you want?" Kasi asked, suspiciously.

"You say you're looking for a friend?" He asked, smirking. "I think I might be able to help you out."

"Oh, okay." Ginger said, walking up to the… man? "She's about five foot ten, has pale skin, wears black a lot, and she smiles like this." Ginger made a very stern face.

Kasi pushed Ginger aside. "Look, we really need to find her. Can you help us or not?"

"Of course." The… man said. "If you could just step into my office."

He gestured toward an alley way. Ginger and Kasi looked into the dark, small road.

"Yeah… there's no way we're going in there." Kasi said.

"I'm… sorry?" The man asked.

"We're not going in there. If we do, you and like two other guys are gonna jump us."

"What?" The man asked, chuckling guiltily. "N-no we're not."

"We?" Ginger asked.

The man was silent.

"Ugh, you know what? Enough of this." The man said. "Get em!'"

In an instant, two men ran out of the alley at Ginger and Kasi. The first one looked something like a giant lizard man while the other looked as though he was born with his brain outside of his head.

The brain man grabbed Kasi while the other went for Ginger. Luckily for her, she was able to dodge the lizard guy, unfortunately, she got the attention of the third man, who pulled out a gun… thing. Kasi didn't know what exactly it was, but it looked a lot like a gun.

"You're not going anywhere, kid." The Lizard man said as he pulled out another gun.

As he did, Ginger pulled out her wand and pointed it at the thugs.

"Flos!" She shouted.

To the thug's surprise, their guns were turned into large flowers. The thugs dropped the plants in surprise.

"What the?" The lizard man interjected.

"Pretzel Cat!" Ginger shouted again. Two adorable cats with pretzel-like skin shot out of her wand and lied down on the thug's faces as if they could defy gravity.

The thugs panicked as they tried to remove the creatures as Ginger laughed.

"Ha ha ha! Serves you right." She said with joy.

Meanwhile, Kasi struggled to free herself from the brain man. For someone who looked like he had a terminal disease, he sure was strong. Desperate to escape, Kasi broke her captor's grip by doing something crazy.

Large, bat-like wings sprouted from Kasi's back as they pushed her away from the brain man. Along with the wings, Kasi also grew a pair of short horns on her forehead and her hands mutated into sharp, metallic claws.

As soon as she was free from brainiac's grip, Kasi swiped at him with her claws, cutting his face, before jumping back towards Ginger, spreading her wings in the process.

"AGH! My face!" Brain-a-tastic shouted. "She cut my face!"

At this point, the two other thugs were able to get the pretzel cats off their faces, and they looked furious.

"Don't just stand there, get them!" The first thug shouted.

The lizard man charged Ginger, but was immediately interrupted by a stone pillar, that shot up out of the ground and slammed into his chin. Kasi willed the ground to come out from the lizard-man's feet. The ground shifted, making the lizard man fall and hit his chin on the stone pillar again. He was out cold.

Next, Brain-bomb-bastic pulled out his own gun and shot several laser blasts at Kasi, but the lasers were stopped by Ginger as she conjured a kite shield in front of them, making the blasts bounce off, harmlessly. When the brain dude stopped, ginger willed the shield to raise into the air and strike him in the head, making him fall to the ground.

Ginger and Kasi pointed their claws and wand at the last thug, who looked as if he was about to pee himself.

"W-wait! Please! Don't kill me!" He shouted as he cowered in fear.

Kasi sighed and touched the man's forehead. Her right eye glowed pink as she spoke.

"Sleep." Kasi said. And with that, the thug's expression calmed and he slumped to the ground, falling asleep.

"Um… Kasi?" Ginger asked, tapping her friend's shoulder.

Kasi turned around and to her surprise, saw a crowd of at least twenty people surrounding them, giving them looks of fear and amazement.

Kasi looked around at them for a moment until she realized she was still in her monster form. She shrunk away her wings and horns as she stood there. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Um…" Ginger said. "Ladies and gentlemen, we hope you've enjoyed our performance, we are 'Improv-alicious.' We're available for hire seven days a week for birthdays, weddings, and bar mitzvahs. Nobody was harmed in the act…"

"Not so fast!" A voice called from the crowd.

Ginger and Kasi turned to see three men armed with grey shields, batons, and armor walking towards them.

"You aren't fooling us." The leader said. "You two are coming with us."

Kasi saw Ginger put her hand on her wand, ready to take it out and possibly blind them with some sort of rainbow, but then the weirdest thing happened.

"Not to worry, gentlemen." Came an older voice from behind Ginger and Kasi as a wrinkled hand fell onto Kasi's shoulder. "These two are with me."

"Huh?" Ginger asked as she and Kasi looked at the old man. "No we're…" Kasi shot her a stern look. It took a second for Ginger to figure out, but she nodded in agreement and winked.

"Sir, these two are being accounted for disturbing the peace, assault, and destruction of public property."

"Oh, hang on." Kasi said. She turned toward the ground she altered and waved her hand. The crowd gasped as the ground returned to normal in a few seconds.

"Even so," The officer said, "their bail is set at five hundred credits."

"Very well." The old man said, surprisingly calm. "You shall receive your credits within several rotations."

The officer nodded. "See that we do." He and the other officers walked away, dispersing the crowd.

Kasi gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, sir. We really appreciate your help."

"It is no problem at all, my dear." He said. "However, may I be so bold as to ask for something in return?"

Kasi raised an eyebrow. "That depends on what it is."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Count Dooku, and I have a proposition for the both of you."


	3. Prologue Part 3

Joanna

The battle droids fell to the ground in pieces as Joanna followed through with the swing of her scythe. She had taken out at least a hundred battle droids and somehow she didn't even have a scratch on her. She was beginning to wonder how these "clones" were even losing this battle. Then again, before about an hour ago, they didn't have a Royal Vampire on their side.

"All Clear." She said as the seven clones came out from around the corner.

"More are coming." Roll Down said to Cody. "They're about a few halls down, but they're closing in."

Joanna punched a chopped up droid in rage. "This taking forever! How many of these things are there?"

"Judging by how many we've deactivated, I'd say there's about a few hundred left." Rin said.

Joanna groaned. "Can't we just kill the commander or something?"

"Easier said than done." Cody said. "General Grievous is held up in his command ship which is all the way on the other side of this facility. Even with your abilities, there's no way we can get there in one piece."

"Well, sir, if I may." Buckle said. "We don't necessarily have to get to the command ship, we just have to get to Grievous."

Joanna raised an eyebrow. "And how do we do that?"

X

Joanna

Buckle's plan wasn't' a good one. A smart one, but a bad one. In fact, it sounds like something Ginger would think up, or maybe even Jimmy.

Joanna wondered if she would ever see him again. To him, they were just friends, but to Joanna, Jimmy was more than that. She didn't make it obvious, but secretly, she liked him. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

Joanna shook the thought from her mind and continued down the hallway.

At the tunnel to the separatist command ship, two battle droids stood guard. Joanna strolled up to them casually and they took notice of that. The battle droids pointed their guns at Joanna.

"Hault!" One of them said. "You are now a prisoner of the sep-"

Before it could finish, Joanna grabbed the gun out of the battle droid's hand and shot the droid opposite of it. Afterwards, Joanna looked the droid dead in the eye as she broke its gun and dropped it to the ground. The droid had a nervous look to it as it shook.

"I'm nobody's prisoner." Joanna said as she cut up the droid.

Joanna took the communicator from its side. Now all she had to do was contact the good general. The only question was… how does she use this thing?

Grievous

"Sir," One of the battle droids said. "Tx-127 is hailing us."

"Ah, perhaps the remaining clones have been defeated." Grievous said with joy. "Put him on."

To Grievous's surprise, Tx-127 didn't come on. Instead, a strange woman appeared in his place. For some reason, she was looking over the holo-projector.

"Wait, is this on? Hello?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Grievous asked. "Where is Tx-127?"

"If you're talking about the droid, he's right here." The woman went off screen for a moment and picked up the top half of Tx-127. "Say hi to the good general."

"You are no jedi, there are none left in this sector." Grievous said. "Who are you?"

The woman tossed the broken droid out of the hologram. "I'm Joanna Nightingale, Royal Vampire. And I have a proposal for you."

Grievous crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. "I'm listening."

"Well… I'm getting so bored of slaughtering all of your troops, so I wanna fight you now."

Grievous laughed. "You may have defeated my battle droids, but I have fought and defeated countless foes. You are but a bug compared to me!"

Joanna's smile faded into a serious, angry look. "Then prove it. I'll be waiting."

She crushed the communicator and the image of her faded.

Grievous stood up. "Steady the ship and prepare for a counter attack. I'm going to kill that wretch!"

Joanna

Joanna threw down the broken communicator. She took a breath and readied her scythe.

Almost immediately, she heard footsteps coming from the corridor in front of her. She stood in front of the door and cricked her neck.

In a second, two short beams of green and blue energy cut through the metal door, making a man-sized hole. When the metal hole came off the door, out came a large, metal man holding two swords made from green and blue light. It was Grievous. Following him was two grey robots holding poles with what looked like purple lightning.

Joanna frowned. She hated it when the guy she was fighting brought his friends/bodyguards.

"So… you must be Ms. Nightingale." Grievous said. "I must say, I expected you to be older."

"And I thought you'd be prettier." Joanna retorted.

Grievous scowled. "I will take great pleasure in killing you. Right after you deal with my honor-"

Joanna's hands glowed blood red and in an instant, shot two energy bolts through the two other robots. Both mechs fell to the ground.

Grievous looked at the fallen robots. "Guards…"

Grievous looked back at Joanna, but instead of her, she was met with a boot to his face. Grievous flew back into the boarding tube and landed with a "Clang!"

Joanna ran at Grievous and lunged at him with a glowing fist. Grievous blocked her with a hand and threw her into the wall. Grievous took out his light swords and slashed at Joanna, only to be dodged by Joanna.

Joanna's hands glowed red again, but this time the glowing spread to her scythe. Grievous swiped his swords at her again, but this time, she blocked them.

Joanna smirked and grabbed Grievous's arm. She grunted and hurled him back into the republic outpost. He landed on the back wall with another "Clang!"

Joanna charged him, but Grievous dodged and Joanna's scythe stuck into the metal. Immediately afterward, she swiped her scythe at him, making a large gash in the wall. Grievous dodged, but the scythe scraped his arm, leaving a burning cut.

Grievous jumped backward to give himself some distance. "You are no ordinary warrior."

Joanna pointed her scythe at Grievous, ready for another attack. "This coming from the cyborg."

Grievous laughed. "Your sense of humor amuses me. However, no matter how powerful you may be, I am still your better."

Grievous's arms suddenly detached into a set of four arms as he took out another two laser swords. He spun his swords furiously in the air as he creped toward Joanna.

Joanna readied another attack. She'd fought other cyborgs before, but one with four spinning laser swords that can cut through metal? Joanna knew she had to end this fight now.

She charged her right hand with vampiric energy, the last she had. It wasn't that much, but it would have to do.

"CRYPTIC CANNON!" She shouted as she outstretched her hand, unleashing a large, red stream of energy.

Grievous blocked the beam with all four of his laser swords, but the force from the beam was so intense, that it made him slide backward a few feet, making scratch marks in the floor and scorch marks in the walls.

Grievous laughed as he began to slowly fight against the beam. Joanna couldn't hold it much longer, but she had an idea. As soon as Grievous was close enough, he took one of his swords out to attack, but as soon as he did, Joanna grabbed his arm, broke it off, took the laser sword, and kicked Grievous away from her.

Grievous landed across the hall. He looked from his broken hand to Joanna, who had taken out the laser sword. She smirked as she held it out and… nothing. Joanna looked at the laser sword, which wasn't working for some reason, and tried to open it. She tried everything, tapping it, hitting it, even pressing random… oh there it goes.

After pressing a red button, a short, green beam of energy appeared out of the hole. It wasn't Joanna's style, but at least the blade felt comfortable in her hand. Naturally, she would just absorb the energy, but this energy felt… different. Joanna dared not attempt to absorb it and risk losing a hand. She put away her scythe and charged Grievous.

As soon as she did, however, the corridor leading to Grievous's ship exploded.

Joanna and Grievous looked back at the blast as an energy field appeared around the hole and the seven clones came out of the hallway and pointed their blasters at Grievous.

"Holy crap, I can't believe that worked." Joanna said.

"It's over, Grievous." Cody said. "You will answer to the republic."

"Never!" Grievous shouted as he charged toward Cody and the clones. He blocked their blaster shots as he ran toward the hole and jumped through it.

Grievous lunged toward his ship and sticks his landing.

"Farewell, Joanna Nightingale!" He shouted from his ship. "I look forward to meeting you-"

"What?" Joanna shouted.

"I said I look for-"

"What? I cant' hear you! There's a vacuum of space between us!"

"Ugh! Forget it!" Grievous shouted as he entered his ship.

The separatist ship took off and jumped into hyperspace.

The clones cheered.

"Yeah! We did it!" Buckle shouted.

"That was some fine thinking there." Cody said. "Good work, soldier."

Cody turned to Joanna, who was still looking out into space where Grievous's ship took off.

"Hey." Cody said to her. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Joanna turned to Cody. "Yeah, I know." She said with a smile.

"You know, we could use someone like you in the Republic."

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there." Joanna said, raising a hand. "All I want is to go home."

"We can arrange a ride for you, but knowing the senate, they're probably going to want you to do something in return."

Joanna gestured to the hole. "This isn't enough?"

"They may only give you one thing to do. So… are you in?"

Cody extended his hand toward her. Joanna looked from his hand to him and back. She sighed as she shook his hand.

"I must be out of my mind."


	4. Ginger's Spinny Chair

Joanna

Joanna was starting to regret her deal with the Republic. She's been with the Republic for over two weeks and had been on at least five missions, and there wasn't a single word about her ride home. Not even a "hey, Joanna. Your ship's being assembled as we speak. It'll be ready soon. Bye." She was starting to think these people were taking her for granted.

To make matters worse, the missions she did go on were nothing more than either recon or escort missions with only a few battle droids to disassemble. She was a fighter, not a scout! But today, that was going to change.

Joanna stood in the conference room with Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex, and clones Tal, Back-up, Fumbles, Sure, Lock, and Bob (he he, Bob. :P). Anakin walked up to the holo-table and began speaking.

"Okay, men. And um… Joanna." He said, gesturing to Joanna. She rolled her eyes. The holo-table showed images coordinating to his words. "Here's the plan. Senator Amadala is being held in the bridge of the command ship." He pointed to a Separatist Dreadnaught in the middle of the map. "This is a simple rescue mission. We go in, secure the senator, and get out. I will fly the ship to the cruiser and dock it in the hanger."

"Wait a minute." Joanna said. "The shield will be up when we get there, and isn't flying up to an enemy ship without an escort extremely dangerous?" Every clone and Anakin gave Joanna a funny look. "I'm just saying."

"Obviously you've never fought alongside General Skywalker." Rex said with a smile. "Don't worry, he knows what he's dong."

The holo-table showed five separatist ships, but the front one looked… different somehow.

"Padme is being held in the Separatist Dreadnaught, which is under the command of two of their new generals. We know little about them, but they have this symbol on the side of their ship."

Anakin pressed a button and a symbol appeared. A cat with pretzel-like skin, a cute face, and wearing a pair of DJ headphones appeared. It was at that moment that Joanna groaned.

"Oh no." She said.

"What?" Anakin asked. "You know this symbol?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Ginger

Ginger swiveled in the captain's chair. She had used her magic to change it from a regular chair bolted to the floor to a spinning chair.

"Hey Kasi! Look what I did!" She called out to Kasi, who was looking at the approaching republic fleet. "Kasi. Kasi, look what I did. Kasi. Kasi."

"Yes, Ginger. That's very nice." She said without looking at her.

"You aren't even looking!" Ginger said.

"Ginger, don't you think you should worry about the five star ships coming right for us?"

"Relax." Ginger said, still swiveling. "They're not gonna kill us, we've got the senator onboard."

Kasi turned to Ginger. "Yeah… about that. Why are we doing this again?"

"It's simple. Count Dooku's got beef with the senator because they went to high school together and she picked the cool kid over him because he was a nerd. Now after all these years, he's got all this money and he's trying to show it off, which is why he wanted us to captured her."

Kasi groaned. "That… doesn't make sense."

"Of course it doesn't, it's not true." Padme said from the balcony.

Ginger and Kasi didn't like the idea of keeping a seemingly helpless woman in a cell, so they let her be on the bridge with no weapons and two droids guarding her. Plus it was part of Ginger's plan.

"Dooku is too old for us to have gone to school together, and you think we had a romantic past? Ew!"

"Hey, I'd ship it." Ginger said, kicking off from the floor and spinning again. Unfortunately, she spun too hard and fell out of her chair.

Kasi sighed. "Please forgive my friend, she's kind of an idiot."

"I prefer the term, 'creative activist.' Agh!" Ginger said on the floor, in a daze.

Just then, Count Dooku's image appeared on the holo-projector.

"Ms. Tyler. How goes the mission?" The image asked.

"Oh, you know. It's good. We got the senator." Ginger said, slowly getting back to the chair.

"Very good. Now I need you too—"

"Oh hold on, my head's still spinning. Agh!" Ginger interrupted, holding her head.

"Is everything all right?" Dooku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, um… yeah. I just fell out of my chair." Ginger said. "I turned it into a spinny chair and—"

"Never mind that." Dooku said. "Take the senator to my temple. Once I have her in custody, I can negotiate for control of Naboo."

"Wait, that's it?" Ginger asked. "Aren't you going to ask her out to the prom?"

"I… what?" Dooku asked, confused.

"Yeah. Don't you have a hella crush on her?"

"N-no, I don't."

Ginger smiled big. "Come on, you can tell me. We're all separatists here."

Dooku was silent for a minute. "Just get her to my temple. Since you were the one who set the traps in the ship and are the only one with a plan to repel the republic, I am placing you in charge."

"What?" Kasi and Ginger shouted at the same time.

Ginger stood on her chair and saluted. "I won't let you down, Supreme Overloard High master-"

"Just do my bidding." Dooku said. "I will expect a full report when the battle ends."

The image faded. Ginger smirked and rubbed her hands together.

"Well, you heard the man! I'm in charge!" Ginger said. "Kasi, you are mah bitch! Although it wouldn't be the first time you're someone's bitch am I…"

Kasi shot Ginger an angry look. Ginger's smile disappeared and she looked down.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I know you are." Kasi said.

"It's that I'm in charge, I'm excited…"

"It's okay, Ginger. I forgive you."

"Good, good." Ginger jumped onto the holo-projector and pointed at the republic fleet. "NOW SHOOT THOSE MOFOS!"

Joanna

Anakin was probably the craziest driver Joanna ever met. She knew he was dodging the lasers and all, but as he passed between ships and was getting dangerously close to them, she had to hang on for dear life.

Soon they were reaching the command ship. Joanna hoped Ginger and Kasi were on the ship. Maybe if she got to them, Ginger could make a portal back to their world and they could escape all this political space bull shit. Also Joanna knew if she was going to do this, she would have to get to them first. The gods only know of what the jedi and clones would do to Ginger and Kasi if they found them. Knowing Ginger, however, she probably had a plan of how to at least delay them… and probably piss them off.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the outside of the hanger.

"Hang on!" Anakin shouted.

He fired the ship's blasters at the generator on the side of the ship. The lasers hit and the shields for the hanger disappeared. (Side note: who in Dante puts the generators for shields on the side of the ship? Seriously!)

The ship landed in the hanger just as the security doors closed. Anakin and the clones exited the ship after Joanna did. Anakin looked around for any signs for any battle droids.

"This doesn't feel right." He said.

"Yeah… where's all the resistance?" Rex added. "We should be fighting through an army of clankers."

"Um… maybe they're through that door?" Joanna asked sarcastically while pointing towards the only open door.

Pink and blue spray paint arrows including a pretzel cat pointing at the door with a speech bubble that says, "Right This Way", surrounded the door!

Anakin took out his lightsaber and prepared for an attack.

"I don't like this." He said, scowling.

"Knowing Ginger, you're probably not going to." Joanna said, walking through the door. The clones and Anakin followed.


	5. The 501st Play Slender

Joanna

As soon as they entered the dark room, the door closed behind them. Anakin readied his lightsaber and the clones pointed their blasters in random directions like usual. Joanna tried looking around with her night vision, but she couldn't see crap! Apparently Ginger used a spell to magically darken the room.

Just then, a video monitor came out of the ceiling and came on. The image was Ginger sitting in a large chair, trying to look smart and intimidating… she was failing epically.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there." Ginger said. "Welcome to my fun house! We've got games, we've got references, we've got fun! But mostly stuff that's gonna make people laugh… specifically me. Ha! Se? I'm doing it already!"

"Ginger! It's me! Let me through, I just want to talk to you." Joanna said.

"Wait, Joanna?" Ginger asked, leaning forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting a tan. What do you think I'm doing here?" Joanna shouted.

"Is that Joanna?" Came a voice from the TV monitor. Joanna immediately recognized it as Kasi's.

"Yeah! Come say hi." Ginger said to Kasi off screen.

In a moment, Kasi's face came on screen. She smiled and waved. "Hey Joanna!"

"Hi Kasi." Joanna said, groaning. "Now let me up!"

"Yeah… 'fraid I can't do that, Jo Jo." Ginger said.

Joanna took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Why not?"

"Because that wouldn't be fun! If I just let you through, everyone else would know where to go and they'd follow, ergo ruining the fun surprises."

"GINGER I'LL KILL YOU!" Joanna shouted.

"Hey, you're the one who walked into this funhouse knowing I made it. Anyway, if you would be so kind as to place your weapons in this tray? Don't worry, you'll get them back after the ride."

A battle droid covered in pink and blue spray paint walked up to Joanna and the others, holding a tray.

"Your weapons, please." The machine said.

Anakin was about to strike it down, but Joanna held him back. "You'd better do what she says. There's worse things she can do to you that just a few pranks."

"Yeah, she's right." Ginger said, smiling. "I once turned someone into a newt… he got better."

Anakin was hesitant, but he placed his lightsaber into the tray. The clones placed their guns into the tray. The battle droid danced off like a ballerina into the darkness.

A pink arrow appeared on the floor, leading to a door. "Right this way." Ginger said as the TV monitor switched off.

Anakin, Joanna, and the clones walked toward the door.

"So… you know these two?" Anakin asked Joanna.

"They're my friends, believe it or not." Joanna said. "Don't get me wrong, I hate them as much as you do, but I kind of need them."

"Are they… um… you know?"

"Monsters? Yes. Ginger's a witch and Kasi's a succubus. If we get to them, don't take them lightly. They may look innocent, but those two can be devastating together."

Anakin shook his head. "I'm sure they're not that bad."

"Did I mention that Kasi can manipulate solid and liquid matter just by touching them, and Ginger's conjuring powers are ridiculously good? She can conjure large objects by just thinking about them."

Anakin's smile vanished. He looked forward again. "Oh. Well this should be interesting."

The door opened and they stepped inside.

X

Anakin

Anakin and the clones were in awe. The room wasn't a room at all, but a large, dark forest with fog everywhere. Anakin looked down and saw a flashlight in his hand, although he had no idea how it got there. He looked around to see a flashlight in everyone else's hands, and they were just as confused as he was.

"Wow… really?" Joanna asked. "This is such an old reference."

"Hello again, and welcome to Slender!" Ginger's voice said from an unknown source. "To get to the next room, you need to collect all eight pages from random sources in these woods. But watch out for the Slender Man."

"Wait, what's the-" Rex began.

"GO!"

Ginger's voice cut out. Anakin, the clones, and Joanna looked at each other.

"Okay, everybody split up." Anakin said. "I don't know who this 'Slender Man' is, but it'll be harder for him to catch us if we separate."

"Right." Rex said. "We'll split into teams of two. Bob, Back-up, you're team one. Tal, Fumbles, you're two. Lock, Sure, you're three. General Skywalker, Joanna, and I will be a team of three. I expect every team to obtain at least one page. Go!"

Everyone split off into their teams and the game began.

X

Tal

The forest was dark and looming… especially to Tal. He didn't want to admit it to Fumbles, but he wasn't a big fan of the dark. Especially since his weapon was now gone.

"So what do we do if this 'Slender Man' comes for us?" Tal asked.

"I dunno." Fumbles said. "I guess we'll just have to improvise." He cracked his knuckles as he walked.

Soon, the clones saw something in the distance… a building of some sort.

"Hey look!" Tal said, pointing to the building. "You think the page is in there?"

"Let's hope so." Fumbles said.

They made their way into the building. There were two hallways to choose from. Tal didn't want to go in alone. This was way too freaky for his taste.

"Hey." Fumbles said. "Let's split up. I'll take this hall, you take the left."

"Um… Fumbles? Maybe we should stick together."

"Hey, the sooner we clear this building, the sooner we can go. Don't worry, I'll be right over there."

Tal was nervous, but agreed. He walked toward the hall and went down it.

He went around the corner of the hallway to find nothing but a chair. He walked over to the chair, confused. Tal tried to move it, but couldn't.

"AHHHH!" Came a voice nearby.

Tal looked toward the door and thought only one thing.

"Fumbles!"

Tal ran toward his friend's voice. He rounded the corner of the other hallway and he couldn't believe his eyes. Tal was gone… but not his killer.

X

Joanna

After about a minute, Joanna heard scream after scream from clones. Every time she, Anakin and Rex tried to save them, they were gone without a trace. It was mind-boggling to them, but to Joanna it was normal. She'd played Slender before, so she knew what she was dealing with.

After about three screams, Anakin tried contacting the other clones.

"Tal! Are you there?"

No answer.

"Back-up! Answer me!"

Nothing.

"Lock! Come in!"

Nothing.

"I can't believe it!" Rex said, amazed and scared. "All of my men. Gone."

"Honestly, I was kind of expecting this." Joanna said. "We split up, the killer hunts us one by one, pretty soon we're all dead."

Rex grabbed Joanna's jacket. "Don't you care at all?" He shouted. "They were good men! My men!"

Before he could continue, Joanna grabbed Rex's hands and twisted them, making him let go.

"Do NOT touch me!" She said in a stern voice before letting go.

Rex rubbed his hands, trying to ease the pain.

"Frankly, no. I don't care. Mainly because they were bred for this exact purpose. Plus you should have known about splitting up in a dark forest with a killer on the loose who's OBVIOUSLY going to pick you off one by one. And if I'm correct, since this is a horror game, the killer should appear right… now."

As soon as Joanna finished, Slender Man appeared in the trees a few feet away from her.

Slender man was a tall man with tendrils coming out of both sides of him. His head was white with no face or hair, he wore a black suit and tie, and he just stood there, watching the trio.

Anakin and Rex jumped back once they saw him, but Joanna just looked at him.

"See?" She asked.

Rex charged at the monster. "FOR MY BROTHERS!"

Slender Man sent out a tentacle and grabbed him by his neck. As soon as it wrapped around him, Rex turned to static and vanished.

"Rex!" Anakin shouted. "You'll pay for that!"

Anakin used the force to pick up a tree and throw it at Slender Man. Slender man caught it with his tendrils and threw it back at Anakin and Joanna. Joanna dodged, but Anakin was hit by the tree, making him fall. Anakin tried to move, but he was trapped under the tree. Slender Man sent out a tendril and grabbed Anakin, turning him to static and making him disappear.

Joanna looked at the monster and smirked. "Okay, you basterd… my turn."

She reached for her scythe, but that's when she remembered she didn't have it anymore.

"Shit." She said as Slander Man sent another tendril at her.

Joanna dodged and unleashed an energy bolt at him. The bolt hit Slender Man, but nothing happened.

Joanna started to get scared. "Okay, not good." She said to herself.

That's when she got an idea. Her hand glowed blood red and she jumped into the air.

"BLOCK THIS!" She screamed as her fist slammed into the ground.

Her shockwave was so powerful that the entire landscape shifted from the forest to a large, empty, futuristic room.

The room sparked with electricity and the simulation ended.

"Error. Error." The voice of a battle droid said. "Simulation terminated by an unknown force."

"Joanna!" Ginger's voice said on the intercom. "What the crap? You ruined my game! Gods, why do you have to be such a sore loser?"

"Cut the crap, Ginger!" Joanna shouted. "I need to talk to you. And where's my scythe?"

"It's in the bridge." Kasi's voice cut in. "Just come up here and we'll give it to you."

"Ugh, thank you." Joanna said in a rude tone. She walked over to a door nearby and entered it.


End file.
